


Steve's Toughest Case

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't get it. They need to work this case systematically. If they don't, they are sure to forget something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Toughest Case

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Objective

Danny doesn't get it. They need to work this case systematically. If they don't, they are sure to forget something.

Forgetting something right now would not be ideal. 

If something goes wrong, it'll be the single worst day of both of their lives. 

Steve goes over the list again and again. 

Check. 

Check. 

Check. 

So long as things go smoothly like now, this will be a quiet objective. 

No explosions. 

Danny will be excited for sure. 

Especially today. 

"Still stressing about our beautiful daughter's wedding, SuperSEAL?" 

After that, Steve knows he must check the list again. 

Nothing will go wrong.


End file.
